


Broken

by fandomgurl77



Category: Dumbo(2019)
Genre: Fire, Heartbreak, Oh no!, Other, Sad, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: A short one-shot describing the aftermath of the Dreamland fire.





	Broken

Vandevere stood there long after the crowds of people had disappeared and the fire burnt itself out, leaving behind huge masses of twisted and melted steel, charred wood and singed canvas.

‘No…’ a heartbroken Vandevere said in disbelief as he walked through the gates of the once highly popular amusement park, ‘All my life’s work…it’s all gone!’

During the next hour, he walked down the scorched paths, climbing over debris or kicking it out of the way while having flashbacks of Dreamland’s glory days, causing him to tear up.

Then, he realised that something was amiss; he’d lost his prized walking stick in the chaos hours before!

‘Sticky!!’ he shouted as he frantically began searching, ‘Where are you!?’

During his frantic and desperate search, he almost banged his head on part of the base of the tower.

 _‘What the…’_ he thought, _‘I really do need to watch where I’m going.’_

Suddenly, his foot hit something familiar camouflaged among parts of the tower.

‘Sticky?’ he said as he began flinging metal pipes and wires out of the way to reveal the shiny black and silver object, ‘STICKY!! You’re ok!’

A few seconds later, a bright light shone down from the night sky, causing Vandevere to look up and see a message in the stars.

 _‘What is this?’_ he thought as he read the message.

_“R.I.P Dreamland_

_20 April 1912 – 26 May 1919.”_

‘Well, Sticky’, Vandevere sobbed before bursting into tears, ‘At least we still have each other.’


End file.
